Love and Loss
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: The sequel to First Fight, First Note. After the big seperation, Rocky will finally realize why anonymous, really should have stayed anonymous. To everyone: Any kind of ship you can think of might be in here, please read this award winning story. And yes i did give myself award.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**First, sorry that I gave you that cliffy then didn't post. It's just because even though I want it to be, writing is not my main priority. So sorry, I haven't been able to get on my computer. So thanks for all the reviews, and helpful words, and on with the first chapter **_**Love and Loss.**_

_**Previously on First Fight, First Note.**_

**Cece's POV:**

"Oh, so the way you apologized for making the notes, is with another note?" She said confused.

"Just read it." I said nervously knowing she wouldn't be happy with what she was about to find out.

**Ty's POV:**

"Really?" Gunther said.

"Yeah, we need to talk." She said as she gestured towards her room, and he followed.

**Rocky's POV:**

"Okay, so I know this might sound terrible. But yes, at first, it was a simply pranking, where I was going to find out one of you secrets and tell the school. But that day that I saw all those notes, I realized I really care about you. And I know that you probably won't ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I will always love you." He said , and sadly the only thing I could think of was to…

**Gunther's POV:**

She kissed me! Oh my freaking goodness, that was amazing. Man I love her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The end**

**I am still here… **

**Anonymous' POV:**

'I love you?' Are you kidding me? After all I did to break them up they are still together? Well, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, when I tell them that I was blackmailing Cece and Deuce to pretend to be me. I hope they like that.

_**The Beginning of Love and Loss**_

**Cece's POV**

Today is a good day, relatively. Today is the first day of the tenth grade. This is my year, this is the year that I will become the best dancer on Shake It up Chicago, and I will become super popular and have so many things. But the only problem is that I am pretty sure that everyone that I have ever known hates me for something that I didn't do. But you know what, I don't need them, all I need is myself to get to the top. Oh who am I kidding, I am all alone and that is probably how I am going to stay for the rest of my life.

As I walked into the brutal but vibrant walls of John Hughes High I saw everyone who I didn't want to see me. Now I should probably tell how everyone feels about me.

**Cece's Flashbacks**

**Gary:** So after everyone found out, Gary got furious with me. He didn't really say it but he showed it a lot with his actions. For instance, he couldn't fire me because he didn't like me, so I went from being the lead dancer to the barely background person. I mean seriously, I had more stage time, on the first day of the show. And it was scary; everyone would always look at me, and try to find the slightest imperfection, to criticize it.

**Deuce:** So after the whole debacle of me getting blamed for everything that happens to Rocky. Deuce basically took Rocky's side, as if everything that happened was my fault and even though it was, he didn't know the whole story. I mean before I could even explain that I was being blackmailed, Rocky told him of all the bad things that happened and he never talked to me. He never said hi when I walked by in the hallway. This hurt the most, since I was; I mean I am in love with him. I think. I want to be but things aren't really going my way, I wouldn't even be surprised if I got hit by a car today. Yeah, I just really feel unlucky today.

**Flynn:** For the most part, Flynn was kind of scared to talk to me at first as if I would do something bad to him. But I remember after about a month of everything, he came up to my room one night, and at first I thought that he was going to say what everyone was going say, but he didn't, he just sat next to me and hugged me. And about a few months ago I would have been so creeped out, but this time, it was good, this time I actually felt loved. For once.

**Tinka and Ty**: Well, Ty and Tinka's actions were pretty self-explanatory. I mean first they started dating saying everything that has happened has brought them closer together. But the shocker is that Tinka has not said one bad thing to me all this time. I honestly thought that she would get even meaner, if that was possible, but no she just ignored me, and so did Ty. And then it just kept multiplying like a virus. At first, it was just Ty and Tinka, then it became all of Ty and Tinka's friends, and before I knew it the whole school basically hated me.

**Gunther:** You know some people don't think that I cared that I hurt Rocky, but I do, I really do. I mean after all we have been through I would never have hurt her, but I guess no one wants to neither believe me nor listen to me. Which absolutely and positively sucks. Gunther on the other hand, has actually been civil to me. I mean if I say hi to him, he will say it back, and I know that that sound sad but when the whole school basically hates you, it's kind of nice to know one person completely doesn't want to shoot your brains out. But I am always wondering why. Why be nice to the person, who almost ruined your life? I said almost.

**Rocky: **First of all, may I say that, even though I didn't think that I was possible, Rocky got even prettier. I mean her hair got longer her, her body caught up with her height (you know what I mean) and she even beat Candy Cho in everything. I mean you should have seen her face, I have never seen someone so happy, and all I wanted to do was just run up to hug her, but I guess that's the price you pay to hurt the ones you love. She hasn't really talked to me much, but sometimes I steal a glance at her to see her smiling at me, and when our eyes met each other's, I instantly saw her look at me and remember every single bad thing that I have ever done to her. This sucks, because I meant none of it, I was forced.

**My Mom:** Well, at first my mom grounded me for what seemed like forever and she always kept saying how she was so disappointed in me. And it hurts so much that she didn't even give me the time of nor would she let me even explain. It was all about, 'Oh Cece how could you do this to someone so nice as Rocky' and the whole time that she was talking all I wanted to do was shake her and say 'THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS TO ROCKY WAS FOR YOU, I DID IT FOR YOU' but she wouldn't understand, no one would understand.

**End of these flashbacks**

After processing all of that, I had to sit down and as I looked at the group of people that I have been longing to see, during the whole summer, I was immediately intimidated. As I looked, I saw Deuce with his earphones on high volume and his arm around his new 'she is just a friend' Dina. I remember when I was just a friend. Next to them, was Tinka and Ty, or as they go by Tynka hand in hand. Ty dressed as normally with his sagging pants, and Tinka well, Tinka was still the bright rainbow she has always been. On the other hand, I saw Gunther looking normal, and I mean really normal like no sparkly clothes normal, but that scariest part was not Gunther's outfit. No it was Rocky and Gunther and Danielle in the middle of them talking to Gunther. Yes, Gunther's old girlfriend Danielle. They were both laughing, but all I could see was the sadness and desperation on poor Rocky's face. It was too sad.

Oh and to whatever person who said, "If you love something, set it free, and if it's truly yours it will come back to you" I guess was not in high school.

**Rocky's POV:**

You know I thought that once I got Cece out of my life, that everything would be smooth sailing from here on, but let's just say my life has become a series of complications. I mean first off, the most obvious; Gunther. Okay, he is the most complicated boyfriend I have ever had, well I think he is my boyfriend, I mean we haven't made it official or anything, Every single time we bring up the topic, we always get into this mutual agreement on how on don't need to label it. But I was lying the whole time, I really need a label. We kiss, we hug, we go on dates together, how freaking hard is to ask me to be his girlfriend?

And ever since he changed his clothing styles, all the girls have been all over him, especially Danielle, his ex. Which sucks.

I mean I know this might sound selfish, but during the summer we were in love, and now we are just two really good friends. I even recall a time, a few days ago, when we were hanging out, and we were about to kiss, but then he saw Danielle and I spent the rest of the time, sitting there watching them basically having a date.

And the thing is, is that times like these, all I want to do is just vent with Cece, but I can't. And that's the sucky part, because I miss her. And I watch her, looking at me and even though she is sitting there all alone, I am pretty sure she is having a better time than me.

**Anonymous' POV**

Wow doesn't this bring memories. My first day of tenth grade, this is going to be a ball of fun.

**Okay so that is the draining but informative story premiere but I hoped you loved it, because I know I did. Disclaimer: Please don't get mad, but there will be a lot of different relationships that aren't RTD. But you know I always follow through. I guess you are supposed to review now. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Birthday

Hey guys! Okay so I know this is a late post. But today (if you live in the US) is still my birthday. On October 30, 1998 and at 8:33 my awesomeness was born. (Narcissistic)

Anyways I thought as a cool, fanfiction birthday present. People could send in what they want to see in the next chapter of this story. Because when you guys tell me exactly what to do I can get 2,000 out in about an hour. But I am doing it by myself, I kind of suck.

So thanks, for reading and btw I am 14.

Bye

From Romancefanficnerd


	3. It's Time

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I am getting back on my fanfiction schedule. Love and Loss will be update every Friday, or at 1 am on Saturday morning. Enough with the small talk, let's start with the next chapter.**

_**Previously on the Beginning of Love and Loss**_

**Cece's POV**

**Tinka and Ty**: Then it became all of Ty and Tinka's friends, and before I knew it the whole school basically hated me.

**Gunther:** But I am always wondering why. Why be nice to the person, who almost ruined your life? I said almost.

**Rocky: **This sucks, because I meant none of it, I was forced.

**My Mom:** …all I wanted to do was shake her and say 'THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS TO ROCKY WAS FOR YOU, I DID IT FOR YOU' but she wouldn't understand, no one would understand.

Oh and to whatever person who said, "If you love something, set it free, and if it's truly yours it will come back to you" I guess was not in high school.

**Rocky's POV**

And the thing is, is that times like these, all I want to do is just vent with Cece, but I can't. And that's the sucky part, because I miss her. And I watch her, looking at me and even though she is sitting there all alone, I am pretty sure she is having a better time than me.

**Anonymous' POV**

Wow doesn't this bring memories. My first day of tenth grade, this is going to be a ball of fun.

**End of Recap**

**Rocky's POV:**

_This is the story. This is how all of this mess happened. This is why I am here._

I was walking the hallways, looking for Gunther. As I was turning the corner, the first thing I saw was Danielle, and Gunther. Which wouldn't surprise me, but the thing that was the worst about this time; they had their lips all over each other. It broke my heart to see them like this. I mean I thought I was the girl that Gunther was in love with, but I was wrong.

All I wanted to do was break down and cry, but I couldn't, I needed answers. I wanted to take a step forward, and to yell at Gunther for answers. But I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. It was as if everything bad that has ever happened to me, just came back to me all at once. Cece and the notes, my friendships being broken and more.

But for some reason, this time it hurt more, probably because this time I didn't have Gunther telling me it was okay. He was too busy with Danielle for that.

Eventually I let out a gasp, which got Gunther's attention and you should have seen his face. It was a picture of half guilt and half no remorse. But the thing is I didn't like that picture. I wanted to rip picture, or at least paint over it. But that's the thing with reality, it's real.

It happened as if it was in slow motion. Gunther dropped everything he was doing and he ran over to me. He started to shake me, saying;

"Rocky, Rocky please let me explain!"

But I just stood there stoic, not being able to move. I couldn't do anything, for god sake's I couldn't even cry. You know it hurts to have your heart broken. But it happens, and I was just a victim. So then I turned around, shrugging Gunther's hands off of me, and I tried to leave. But he grabbed my hand.

I couldn't take it anymore.

'_Is that even possible to still feel electricity run through your body, from a person who just broke your heart.'_ I thought. Then I built up enough courage and I said;

"How could you do this to me, Gunther? I loved you, soooo much, and you did this too me?" I said as he let go of my hand, and I walked away not even caring that he was calling after me. The many tears that were coming out of me were unbearable.

As I pushed opened the doors to the school, ready to leave, Cece bumped into me, she was dressed all in black, which did look good on her. She had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days But then she said;

"I am so sorry Rocky." And before I could reply she put this heavy bag over my head, and she pushed me. I think it was into car or something. And then after about a minute or so; of silence. I felt this kick, it felt like when you are on a rollercoaster, when you drop. Then I had this sharp pain in my stomach, and then it felt like I was underwater. It was weird, I knew I could breathe, if I tried, but I didn't, I just lay there, thinking that dying was best.

"And then I woke up." I said as I turned to my shrink. Yeah, I have shrink, and I'm not crazy, but my parents thought it would be best if I got everything out. Which I thought was a terrible idea, because every single time I would leave, the shrink had this terrified look on his face.

And what's the whole point of shrinks? I mean all they do is listen to you talk about how terrible your life is, while they write fake notes on their notepad. But the biggest reason that I don't want a shrink is the fact that, when I say all these things that have happened to me, I realized that it isn't a dream anymore. More like a nightmare, which I just lived. Then I looked up at my shrink;

His name is Greg LaFȗe. He has short slicked back hair, and he always has these weird sweater vests on. Oh and also, his hands were always cold, and he always smelt like a hospital. And I am trying to say that it the nicest way possible. Then when he finally realized I was done talking, he said;

"Okay, so Raquel Blue, do you feel that any of these reoccurring dreams, could possibly happen?" Mr. LaFȗe asked me, which caught me off guard, since I never really thought of all of this actually happening.

**Nobody's POV:**

Rocky sat there uncomfortably, then she spoke up.

"Well, I guess it could happen…" Rocky said not being able to put her thoughts into words.

"Raquel, um, I mean Rocky. It's been a few months sense everything happened. Do you feel like your life has changed for the better?" Mr. LaFȗe asked.

"Well, I can't really say it's gotten better. First off, and I am not trying to sound self-centered or anything…"

"I don't judge." Mr. LaFȗe reassured her. Then Rocky continued;

"Well, it just that when all the bad things were happening to me, everyone cared. But now it's as if everything went back to normal, for the worst. I mean Gunther is basically ignoring me to go spend time with Danielle. And when it comes down to Deuce, Tinka, and Ty, they just went on with their lives. Which sucks, because all I want do is say; 'Hey, I'm still here, and I'm still hurting' but every single time I tried to say something, it was if my mouth wouldn't allow me. And Cece, well, with Cece, I feel bad, I mean she is my best friend in the whole entire world, well at least she was. And all the time I have this weird feeling that Cece didn't do it." Rocky said baffled that she actually said what was truly on her mind.

MR. LaFȗe looked at little uneasy, but then he cleared his throat and said;

"Well, Rocky let's not get stupid here. Cece did all those bad things to you, and you can't forget it." Mr. LaFȗe said quite harshly, so then Rocky just stood up and said;

"Um, well I guess I should go then." Rocky said shyly before walking out of the room.

"Rocky wait!" Mr. LaFȗe said trying to run after her, but she was already gone.

**Rocky's POV**

After I ran out of the building, I looked at the crumpled piece of paper that I had been hiding in my hand, it said;

_**Dear Raquel Blue,**_

_**I'm back. Well, you already knew that, I mean I have been sending you notes all summer. This is going to be quick.**_

_**It's time.**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Anonymous**_

After reading that I shed a tear, but then I continued to run, knowing what I had to do.

**Nobody's POV:**

"_Rocky wait._ Ha ha. It's weird, I don't know if you actually care, or your just really good actor." An** anonymous** voice said coming out of the shadows.

"Their just kids, they don't deserve this." Mr. LaFȗe said, trying to make an attempt to stand up to anonymous.

"Well, I am just a kid, but Rocky Blue. She did something unbearable to me, she killed someone very important to me. And look whose talking; the guy who has been watching over Rocky all of these years. I wonder how she would feel if she knew who you really are." Anonymous said turning from sad, to angry quickly.

"No, please you can't tell her, we had a deal." Mr. LaFȗe said desperately.

"Yeah we did have a deal. You weren't going to develop feelings for her again, and now look where we are." Anonymous, said playing with a picture of Mr. LaFȗe's family.

"You know I wonder what they would say if they found out that their perfect father, and perfect husband, fell in love with a minor, huh. Yeah, it would suck." Anonymous said walking closer to Mr. LaFȗe.

"So let's get this straight, you either stop whatever is happening with your stupid feelings. Or everything comes out, and you will spend the rest of your life in jail." Anonymous said, as _it_ started to walk away from the scared shrink's room.

"See, this is why I hate you pawns. You all think that you can beat me, beat the game. Well newsflash, I BUILT the game. Oh and Mr. LaFȗe, I think you should change your name again, maybe back to Blue, it suits you." Anonymous said before walking away.

**Gunther's POV **

I was walking around with Danielle. Then I realized;

"Yo Danielle, where's Rocky?" I said not knowing where my girlfriend was, or at least I think she is still my girlfriend. See we haven't really had the best of timing.

I mean first we hated each other for years. Then when I finally got my feelings in order, I decided to tell her how I felt, and then they whole Cece, and the notes deal happened. After that was all over, we finally got together, but over the summer Rocky became distant. She always said that she was busy, or she didn't feel like it. But my theory is that there's nothing left. I mean think about it, the thing that brought us together was my protection over her with the notes, and now there are no more notes. And as much as I didn't want to, I tried changing my style, and my accent. Hoping that she would finally notice me again, and love me. But she didn't and she doesn't, so I started hanging out with Danielle.

And I know everyone thinks I have been cheating on Rocky, but I'm not, I would never. But I get lonely; think about it, a grown boy being lonely. But it's true, Tinka has Ty, and I have nobody. And then I started to hang out with Danielle. At first Rocky just looked annoyed by her, but now she looks like I am betraying her. When I have done nothing.

Oh girls ARE SO CONFUSING!

"Oh, I think I remember her saying something about going to her shrink." Danielle said while smacking on her gum which was painfully annoying.

"I didn't know she was going to her physiologist today?" I said not really liking the word _shrink._

"Ha, I didn't *smack* know *smack* she had a shrink. *smack* I mean what kind of freak needs a shrink? *smack*" Danielle said and with all the smacking and rude comments, it made me want to smack her.

"For your information Danielle, going to a physiologist could be very helpful to some people." Gunther said while standing up, before continuing.

"You know I don't even know why I hang out with you; I mean I have better things to do, like hangout with my _girlfriend_ Rocky Blue." I said kind of overreacting, but it felt right like in those romantic comedies. And with that, I was off hoping to go and talk to Rocky about some important matters.

After a few minutes of running, I kind of decided to walk, mostly because I was tired. As he was turning around the corner approaching Rocky's physiologist's practice, I bumped into someone. It was Rocky.

"Rocky, I was looking for you." I said breathlessly from my brief but tiring run.

"What Gunther? Did you come to tell me that you have to reschedule to hang out with Danielle?" Rocky said before starting to walk away. But I grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"What? No Rocky. I love you and only you." I said trying to get her attention, but she looked like her mind was somewhere else.

"Look Rocky, I want to be with you. I know I haven't been showing it the most lately, but let me show you, let me take you out on a date." I said never actually realizing that I could lose Rocky. Then she looked up at me and said;

"Gunther, I needed you, and you weren't there for me and-"Rocky said but I cut her off.

"Rocky you can't keep saying that. The notes stopped months ago, and we have to move on." I said knowing that it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Yeah you're right Gunther, we should move on." Rocky said which made me smile. But then she walked away, which broke my heart. She couldn't just leave. I needed answers. I wanted to turn around and to yell at her for answers. But I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. It was as if everything bad that has ever happened to me, just came back to me all at once.

"So that's it? Were done?" I called after her not being able to process it.

**Rocky's POV**

I wanted to just break down and cry, but I turned around and said;

"We had to move on eventually Gunther, we couldn't keep pretending like there was anything still there. Like we still had that same feeling for each other." I said before walking home. At one point of my walk Gunther ran up to me and said;

"Rocky… but we do love each other right?" Gunther said, and looked like he had been crying, but I just kept walking.

I cried the rest of the way, and you know like in those movies, how the boy, no matter what always runs after the girl, well this time he didn't. When I got home, Ty realized that I was crying, and he tried to see what was wrong with me. But I just kept walking…and then I locked myself in my room.

_And here I am, in my room crying my heart out._

**(A/N: Do you realize the beginning of this chapter and this part goes together?)**

"Rocky don't feel bad, you had to." Cece said coming around, sitting by me.

"Well at least I still have you, the only thing that I'm not going to lose." I said looking at Cece.

"Yeah, it sucks but now you know how I felt all this time. Not being able to tell anyone is unbearable. But this is something we have to do to protect the ones we love." Cece said patting my back.

"Yeah, but why does it have to hurt so much?" I managed to say through my tears.

"Rocky, we know what we did, and now we have to pay for it." Cece says while standing up, and I stand up, and look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it. I'm being framed."

**What? Rocky knows! What does she know? Okay so either this was the most confusing chapter you have ever read or it was one of the most genius chapters you have ever read. And I just want to say that if you understood this, you just understood one of the changing factors of this story. If you have any, please ask questions. And I really hoped you like it.**


	4. Anonymous is Legit Revealed!

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know none of my stories are really getting any views lately, but hopefully that will change. Now I will I kind of be clearing up what happen in the previous chapter. Enjoy, and Review.**

_**Previously on Love and Loss (actually not going to do a recap, 0because this chapter will basically explain it all)**_

**A Few Days Later**

**Cece's POV:**

"_Rocky don't feel bad, you had to." I said coming around, sitting by her._

"_Well at least I still have you, the only thing that I'm not going to lose." Rocky said now looking up at me._

"_Yeah, it sucks but now you know how I felt all this time. Not being able to tell anyone is unbearable. But this is something we have to do to protect the ones we love." I said patting Rocky's back trying to make her feel any better, which wasn't really working._

"_Yeah, but why does it have to hurt so much?" She managed to say through her mascara filled tears._

"_Rocky, we know what we did, and now we have to pay for it." I said while standing up, and looking her in the eyes._

"_Yeah, but I didn't do it. I'm being framed."_

And there I sat there in my room, reliving that moment over and over again, even though it was a dream. I mean of course it was a dream, how could perfect Rocky Blue ever find herself in the mess I'm in, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, then I will just have to explain…

About a year ago, I got some pictures in the mail. They were of my mom and her boss. There was also a video of my mom persuading her boss to rehire her after I got her fired by forcing her to take me shopping even thought her shift started in an hour. And I even changed the clock in our car to make it seem like we still had time, and even though her shift started at one, we got home at six.

And I know you're thinking how could she not notice, but I made in very hard by changing her watch time, and every single time she said we should start heading back I got her one of those massages that can make you almost fall asleep. And to add more to that, there was a big bank robbery taking place right where she should have been. So she got fired, all because of me, and believe me I never heard the end of it, but after few months of mentioning it every single day, she finally let it go. And I never thought about it again. Till now.

But that's not the point, because usually I wouldn't care about my mom's boring conversation with her bald headed, beer belly boss. Except for the fact that there wasn't a lot of talking involved, more of seducing, and let's just say that the other two hours of footage, wasn't all rainbows and sunshine on the eyes.

But whoever sent this message, wanted me to see what my mom did for my selfish mistake, and if I didn't really get it, the note attached really made me understand.

_Dear Cecilia Jones,_

_I know that little video burned your eyes, so I will make this short. I want you to work for me, and together we will take down Raquel Blue. And if you don't want to, I totally understand, but the video will be sent to every person in Chicago. Now don't try and look for me, just wait for the instructions in my next note._

_Love Always_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. This is going to be so much fun._

And just like that all of my friendships were ruined, and well here I am right now alone and miserable. And I guess it's my fault for doing all of that to Rocky, but I had no choice. But it's not like anyone will believe me now.

Well speaking of Rocky, it's her birthday today, and she's probably doing something fun… something I won't be in.

**Tinka's POV:**

I was hanging out with Ty in my room, which is really a normal thing to do for me on Friday's, so I just went with it. Right now we were laying on my bed, I was just looking at Ty amused at how much fun he was having play with my now down, non- hair sprayed hair. Then the room got silent, as if there was no busy city outside, like it was just us.

"Hey Tink, can I ask you a question?" Ty asked now looking serious, but I just played along, now it can't be that serious if Ty's asking. So I simply nod, wondering why he is asking a question to ask me a question.

"Well, we been hanging out for a while, and well, I was wondering if you might wanna be my girlfriend?" Ty asked with hopefulness glazing in his eyes. And as my heart beat sped up, I mean I was so surprised, and I would love to be his girlfriends.

Then, I realized that I actually haven't said anything yet, so I open my mouth ready to say yes, but then the doorbell rung, which may I add, ruined the perfect moment. So then I yelled;

"Gunther can you get that for me please?" I asked knowing that he probably didn't hear it with Charolisvky playing, which is like the Adele for our country. And I know he's going through a hard time with how Rocky, well, broke up with him.

I just wish Rocky would wake up and realize that no one is trying to hurt her anymore, and that Gunther loves her with all of his heart but she doesn't and there is nothing we can do about that, so I stood up and turned towards Ty, and said;

"Ty, I would love to be your girlfriend, but I have to see who is at the door real quick." I said and right afterward he stood up and joined me. I just blushed because if this is what having a boyfriend is like, I really wished he would have asked me sooner.

Once we got to the door, I opened it to see no one, but three…

"Gunther come here!"

**Gunther's POV:**

"God, why can't I just get depressed over my ex-girlfriend like a normal person without being interrupted?" I asked in German so only Tinka could understand, and when I got to the door, I was as stunned as they were. At the same time, we all squinted at the three beautifully wrapped boxes with our names on them. Then I just looked back up at them and said;

"So, whose going to open theirs first?"

**Ty's POV:**

"I will." I said before grabbing a box that had my name on it. I opened it kind of disregarding the wrapping and I saw a 300 hundred dollar suit in my name, attached was a note saying;

_Dear Ty,_

_Hey bro, so since today is my birthday that you forgot about, I decided to throw my own party. Wear the suit, ask to be Tinka's escort, and be at the abandoned warehouse at 8._

_Love Always_

_Rocky_

I was shocked and didn't know what to say, and that didn't sound like something Rocky would write, but I just played along.

"Tinka you next."

**Tinka's POV:**

"Okay." I said before unwrapping the box, also not really caring about the wrapping paper but the contents inside. And I was shocked to see a beautiful baby blue dress in my size with a note attached.

_Dear Tinka,_

_Hey, so since today is my birthday that you forgot about, I decided to throw my own party. Wear the dress, and be at the abandoned warehouse at 8. _

_Love Always_

_Rocky_

_P.S. Can you tell my brother that you love him already?_

"Well, this is forward." I said looking at the best wrapped box next to me with the name _Gunther_ on it. And before I could tell Gunther to open it, Ty had already pulled me aside, saying;

"Hey Tinka, do you want to go this party, as my date?" He asked hopefully and I just nodded, so excited for this party. Then, I hugged him, and said;

"I love you." Not even waiting to tell him at the party.

**Gunther's POV:**

Not even caring to wait any longer, I decided to open my box, and since I saw the messages were from Rocky, I opened my even quicker, but unlike the other's I did try to save the wrapping paper.

When I got to the box, I opened it so gently as if this was the most fragile thing on earth, and I saw an amazing 500 hundred dollar suit my size, with lime green lining in it and the note with my name beautifully written on it. And I thought who else could manifest such beautiful handwriting other than Rocky, my _Rocky_. The note said;

_Dear Gunther,_

_Hey._

_So I don't know how else to say this, but I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. I love with all my heart and I hope you can take me back. It would be the best birthday present ever, anyways, I hope to see you at the abandoned warehouse at 8._

_Love Always_

_Rocky_

I was stunned that she still does love me, and it was no surprise that I still love her, so then I ran into my room, opened my drawer, relieved that the diamond necklace, that I saved up all my money for, was still there.

"I'm so ready for this party."

**It's now 5:45**

**Deuce's POV:**

I fixed my hair, as I walked around in my new 300 hundred dollar suit that had maroon lining. As I looked at the box in my hand, I just shrugged and walked towards and knocked on the door, and shortly afterward, I graced in the presence of a spunky redhead who looked like she had been crying but I just shrugged it off and said;

"I'm supposed to give this to you, and escort you to the party." I say now standing tall and Cece just looked confused and said;

"What party?" But instead of answering her question, I just hand her the awesomely wrapped box, and when she opens it, she is surprised to see a beautiful long maroon dress, and a note attached. She just holds the note in her hand and asks;

"Did you do this?" She said as if she was trying to find the answer in my eyes, but then I just shake my head and say;

"Just read it." I said smiling at the Chica who can't seem to follow simple instructions.

And with that she does, and the way it's tilted I can also see it, it says;

_Dear Cece,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you lately, but if you're willing I would like to become of your friend again, and since it's my birthday, I wanted to invite you to my party. So please go with Deuce and be at the abandoned warehouse at 8._

_Love Always_

_Rocky_

I just stood there not really knowing how she was going to take it, but then she just looks up and says;

"Well, you can come in while I get ready." She says with a smile, and I except.

**Rocky's POV:**

I can't believe everyone forgot about my birthday, except for my parents. I mean even Ty didn't notice the birthday cake my mom almost burned down the house for. But its okay, I get will used to it. Losing your best friend who always throws those surprise parties, kind of ruins any hope of having an awesome party.

But I wish I never kind of broke up with Gunther I mean we he was the best thing that's happen to me, well since meeting Cece and getting on Shake It Up and... You get the point.

I just sat on my bed, and did my math homework. Not really seeing the fun in math anymore. Then, I heard a knock at my door, and before I could respond, my mom had already opened the door and said;

"How's my little birthday girl doing? I think someone has a secret admirer." She said as she left a half opened box on my bed and I just sighed, knowing that it's probably wasn't what it was set up to be.

But my eyes deceive me as I look at the already opened box, which had a really long white and flowy dress my size. It reminded me of my masquerade dress, but I didn't think about it much. Knowing that it was too good to be true when I saw the note.

_Dear Raquel Blue,_

_Chop, chop, I don't think you want to miss your own birthday party, see you there._

_It's at the abandoned warehouse, be there by 8._

_Love Always_

_Anonymous_

Usually, I wouldn't do anything anonymous related, but who knows maybe I will finally meet him or her officially.

**It's 8 o'clock at the abandoned warehouse.**

I walked down into a crowded room filled with kids from my school, from the nerds to the jocks to the Goths to the drama freaks all co-existing just for me. It was weird because I'm pretty sure I have never talked to half of them, but I didn't mind. I mean from the kids spiking the punch, to the others at the wallflower table, they were all her for me. It was amazing; there was huge ice sculpture centerpieces, a huge dance floor with a DJ, and more. There was also a huge stairway that I had to walk down, which wouldn't have been bad except for the heels I'm wearing.

"Looks like the guest of honor is here." The DJ said with the spotlight hitting right in the face, making everything harder to see. And just like that the music stopped as I descended down the many stairs. And when I was done, everyone started clapping and I'm not sure if it was because it's my birthday, or if it was because I didn't fall on face.

And right as I looked up I saw Deuce, Cece, Ty, Tinka and Gunther, now realizing the hidden agenda of this party. Gunther then swiftly walks toward me, he looks like he's going to say something important, but all he says is;

"Hey, so… this is a nice party that you threw." He said looking at me, confused, he look like he expected a warm embrace from me, which I totally wanted to give.

"Wait, party I threw? What are you-" I asked cut off by the DJ saying;

"Yo, Yo, Yo, it's 8:15, so it's time to lock the doors. Woo hoo. Yo, Rocky, we all can't wait for you to see your big surprise at midnight! Woo." The DJ said before the crowd cheered, which is making me feel better.

**Anonymous' POV:**

I wen t into my special room, and looked into my mirror.

"Wow, look at us. For months, you and I have worked with Cece to bring down Raquel. And now here we are, about to show her the real us. Eep! I'm so excited to finally let her know whose boss." I said as I turned towards Mr. Lafuẻ who looked as nervous as ever.

"Should we be doing this, I mean Raquel is so nice and innocent…" He said trying to make me change my mind, which wasn't working.

"Oh suck it up, you baby. Was the Raquel the niece that you swore revenge on for putting you in jail?" I asked with the harshness oozing out me, before the DJ walked in and said;

"Gary, the doors are locked at Raquel's here." He said before leaving once more. Then I look in the mirror once again and I fix my hair and say;

"Perfect."

**It's Gary Ahhh! Okay, so if I don't get 5 or more reviews this story might end shortly, but hopefully not, thanks.**


	5. Lying and Cutting off

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I have been gone for a while ( since last year! I am out of my mind!), but I am back! Enjoy, and Review.**

**Response to reviews**

**Guest: Finish**

Okay.

**dessynaynay22:Wow Its Gary! I get the whole Mom part because he had a crush on her... It was awesome!**

Thanks glad you get it, because I am still trying to.

**Guest:Update**

Okay.

**IkaMusume: I woulda never guessed it was Gary... Wow, keep it up! And this is RTD, isn't it? I'm a ReCe fan, and I usually don't read things of other ships, but this is such an exception!**

Thanks so much and it is RTD, thanks.

**WaterClaw12: ok, so it's chapter four and we know who anonymous is. ha, anonymous is kinda like A, I get that now! sorry. so, don't you think we should wait, unless, of course, you have a better plot twist in mind? I'd love to read that? and Rocky s Uncle? who has a crush on her? that's just really creepy. I feel bad for her. and I want this to be a Rece story! *pout* now I'm sad. boo hoo! kidding.**

I do have a have a plot in mind, but then again this is the sequel**.**

_Thanks to all the people that reviewed and were going to review._

_**Previously on Love and Loss **_

**A Few Days Later**

**Cece's POV:**

And just like that all of my friendships were ruined, and well here I am right now alone and miserable. And I guess it's my fault for doing all of that to Rocky, but I had no choice. But it's not like anyone will believe me now.

Well speaking of Rocky, it's her birthday today, and she's probably doing something fun… something I won't be in.

Gunther' s POV

_Dear Gunther,_

_Hey._

_So I don't know how else to say this, but I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. I love with all my heart and I hope you can take me back. It would be the best birthday present ever, anyways, I hope to see you at the abandoned warehouse at 8._

_Love Always_

_Rocky_

**Deuce's POV:**

_Dear Cece,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you lately, but if you're willing I would like to become of your friend again, and since it's my birthday, I wanted to invite you to my party. So please go with Deuce and be at the abandoned warehouse at 8._

_Love Always_

_Rocky_

**Rocky's POV:**

_Dear Raquel Blue,_

_Chop, chop, I don't think you want to miss your own birthday party, see you there._

_It's at the abandoned warehouse, be there by 8._

_Love Always_

_Anonymous_

"Yo, Yo, Yo, it's 8:15, so it's time to lock the doors. Woo hoo. Yo, Rocky, we all can't wait for you to see your big surprise at midnight! Woo." The DJ said before the crowd cheered, which is making me feel better.

**Anonymous' POV:**

"Oh suck it up, you baby. Was the Raquel the niece that you swore revenge on for putting you in jail?" I asked with the harshness oozing out me, before the DJ walked in and said;

"Gary, the doors are locked at Raquel's here." He said before leaving once more. Then I look in the mirror once again and I fix my hair and say;

"Perfect."

**End of a very long recap.**

**Anonymous/Gary's POV (A/N: Might be a little confusing, but he is crazy, or his he?)**

"But maybe we should just keep the kids out of this? I mean this is really getting out of hand don't you think?" LaFȗe said which was really killing my buzz.

"Look Mr. LaFart, I am going to take down Rocky and make her pay for what she did to me those years back." I said realizing I was being a little immature, but it was worth it.

"But, I am confused, what could a kid do to you that was so bad?" He asked, that's him, always the one to make you feel bad with all of his stupid psych stuff. But this is something real, something that a stupid psych couldn't fix.

"Well, obviously you're confused. The thing is Rocky was the one who took Mrs. Jones away from me. She was going to be the next Mrs. Wilde, but then all of a sudden Rocky and her big mouth had to come and talk up that stupid fireman and I lost all of my chances with her." I said starting to think of her and that beautiful blonde hair, no Gary, stay focused.

"But that can't be Rocky's fault… Wait, but isn't Mrs. Jones single? Can't you just go and asked her out? She's a really nice lady." He said and then I turned towards him, giving him my full attention hoping he would finally get it.

"Of course, she a nice lady, but she keeps talking about how narcissistic I am, which is so untrue, I mean I don't even know what that word means…" I said feeling sad but knowing that all of this will be justified shortly, I looked through the mirror at LaFȗe, he looked nervous, but then again he is in the same room as the girl he wants to 'date.' Then I saw him grab a vase and aim it towards me, but I just laughed.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that…" Oh, please, he's the one who is a pedophile, not me.

"Yeah, but you're not me, all I did was fall in love, you, you fell crazy in love." I laughed remembering about when I was a kid and we used to…never mind.

Conscious Strikes Again!

_You're insane._

**I'm sane.**

_Fines, then you're crazy._

**I am not crazy.**

_Yes, you are._

**I am doing the right thing**.

_Hurting a little girl? Really?_

**She deserves it.**

_Yeah, as much as you deserve a billion dollars._

**I do!**

_That's why Nancy divorced you for Brad..._

"SHUT UP! This is supposed to be a happy event, not some place for you to ruin everything." I said furious, while fixing my hair, and before I knew it LaFȗe hit me over the with that vase, I felt the glass shatter into a million pieces across my skull which made me bleed immensely, but also made me fall to the ground. Then Mr. LaFȗe stood over me.

"You can't do this to me, I let you be here! After,_ I_ bailed you out, I made you! You can't leave me! LaFȗe!" I said with spit coming out of my mouth with every word.

"You didn't make me, if so I would have turned out terrible, but I am not letting you hurt my Rocky." He said as he tied my arms to the radiator against my multiple resist.

"It's time Jake." He said which made me more furious, him using my real name. Who does he think he is?

"No, it's not. Please just untie me, I am fine. *fake smiles* See, look, it's the same old Jake Hightower from grade school, we're best friends." I said trying to convince or at least trick him. He used to be so gullible.

"No, this is not the Jake I knew. That Jake died when Gary was born." He said as he walked away, he was always the one for dramatic exits, so here I sit, but eventually someone is going to come in and save me. Don't worry. Maybe I should Shake It Up?

**Gunther's POV**

Rocky looked back at me with her big brown eyes which had me so mesmerized, I almost didn't realize she was asking me a question.

"Gunther?" She asked with a giggle.

"Oh, righhttt. So what were we talking about?" I asked truly clueless, wondering when would be the best time to bring up the note she sent me…

"Well, you were saying something about the party that I threw?" She said so innocently, which was kind of making me want to forget everything, and just press my lips against hers, but I just suppressed my feelings as I just pressed my lips against my cup and sighed heavily.

"Well, we all got your notes, and if you want I really would like to give your present." I said suggestively, but she just looked confused, which kind of lowered my self-esteem.

"I am sorry, but what notes?" She said which now made me confused. Before I could respond, Tinka, Ty, Deuce, and Cece just took out their notes and showed her. As she read over them, I got mine out ready excitedly, kind of feeling like a little kid about to go and sit on Santa's lap.

"Guys, I didn't sen-" Rocky said but Cece cut her off.

"Yeah, Rocky we know you forgive us, and thanks for the clothes, you probably spent a lot of allowance on it." Cece said impressed.

"What clothes?"

"These silly." Tinka said pointing at all of their clothes. I kind of felt bad; I mean poor Rocky looked so confused. Maybe she could become an actress someday.

"Rocky, are you okay? Maybe my note will clear it up for you" I said with a smile while handing the note to her. She read aloud.

"Dear Gunther, Hey. So I don't know how else to say this, but I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. I love you with all my heart and I hope you can take me back. It would be the best birthday present ever, anyways; I hope to see you at the abandoned warehouse at Always, Rocky." Tinka and Cece cooed in awe, before seeing Rocky. She looked up at me, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"So, as I was saying before…I would like to give you that present." I said mushing up all the courage I had in the world to say that. It would break my heart if she didn't feel the same way, but it's kind of impossible since, she wrote the note. Right?

"Um, guys, I am really glad you guys came and stuff, but I didn't write any of this. I don't know who, wait, anonymous! They, he or she said for me to come to the party, and they told you to come to the party… They set this all up!" Rocky said getting her investigating face on, which was adorable, but I couldn't just ignore the elephant in the room.

"So, you don't love me?" I asked feeling cold and lonely, like my heart and soul had been ripped out of my still beating chest. There was an empty, cold feeling in my stomach, like butterflies but I felt more nervous than excited. I started feeling guilty and I questioned what did I do wrong? And why this happened? I wondered what to do next, then it became 10x worse and anger kicked in. Every song that was playing in the background fueled my fire. Without Rocky I would just be left with the memories and every day I will feel that again and again. I can't.

"Oh, no Gunther, of course I do, it just-" Rocky was cut off by this tall, older, man grabbing her hand, in not just a friendly way. I was furious; I was incapable of not being biased.

"Mr. LaFȗe? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked confused.

"Oh, so you know him! Is this why you left me?" I said pushing Mr. LaFart to the ground. Rocky called after me;

"No, Gunther this is the Mr. LaFȗe, my psychologist." Rocky said simply but I didn't care.

"Well, I didn't like the way he looked at you." I said before punching him in the face, redirecting my anger.

"Stop it!" Rocky said noticing we were gaining a crowd, and Ty pulled me off of him.

"No, he deserves it!" I said being irrational.

"No, he doesn't." Ty said calmly.

"Then who does Ty? Your sister was and still is the best thing that has ever happen to me, and now it's being taken away. So, whose fault is it?" I said letting a tear fall from my eye.

"Wait, aren't you Rocky's unc-" Cece was cut off by Mr. LaFȗe.

"Look, you can punch me, get mad at me or whatever, but Jake is anonymous, and he is trying to find Rocky to do the unimaginable to her, so we have to help her. Follow me! We need to get out of here?" Mr. LaFȗe said not realizing we had no idea who Jake is but we followed anyways.

We got to the exits doors, but before we could open them, the DJ and a few guards walked over to us.

"Yo,yo,yo, Rocky what's wrong? Where you going?"

"Oh, I just need to get something." She lied.

"With all the guest of honor? No way Jose. The party is just getting started!" He said starting to make us back up, back into the party.

"We just need to get something." Deuce said, trying to walk by, but then the DJ grabbed Deuce's arm and whispered something in his ear, which obviously frightened Deuce.

"How about we go back to the party." Deuce said with a nervous laugh as he pushed us forward back to the party.

"Good idea!" The DJ said and once we were out of earshot, we all asked;

"So what did he say?" Deuce just looked around nervously and said;

"He said, if we didn't go back into the party, he would kill us."

"Okay, now I am scared."

**About half an hour later **

**Nobody's POV**

Candy Cho (**A/N: I know you are probably thinking why the freak is she here? But I needed the plot, and all the main characters were ****tied ****up at the moment. You get it?)** was walking through the party halls, obviously drunk and lacking good judgment. She opened a door, to see Gary Wilde, beat up on the floor, she ran towards him.

"Oh my gosh, Gary are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Rocky Blue jumped me, and tied me to this radiator. Can you please help me?" He asked obviously faking his desperateness.

"Oh, of course. Wait, if I help you… Could I get on Shake it Up Chicago?"

"Yeah, of course! I can see it now _Candy Mow: A person with the spotlight dance every week!_"

"Its Cho."

"I mean _Candy Cho: A person with the spotlight dance every week!"_

"I like the sound of that. Here you go." She said untying him, as he rubbed his wrist from the rope burns.

"Later, loser." He said as he walked out to the party, enjoying the fun he was about to have.

**Do you get it? There was so much lying, and so much cutting off! I hope you liked it. Review now please!**

**Also Follow me on**

**Instagram _be_priddie_**

**Twitter EbonyFlowerGirl**


	6. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Hey, Hey, Hey!** Okay, so since it is finally summer for me, I will be updating every week! I am so sorry for the wait; it's just being top of your classes freshmen year is a little harder to achieve. But hopefully this summer I get more readers. Tell your friends.

**Response to Reviews/PM's**

Guest: Wow! I'm kinda a Runther shipper... But I mainly ship Rogan... Now, I'm kinda  
torn between them! Please please please update!

_Thank you, I am glad I am changing you and if they have another season, hopefully Runther will happen._

Carsasaallakay**: **Hey, I just wanted to say you are a great writer and please continue with Love and Loss! Also, if you could, please check out my story "The Unacceptable" It's a Shake It Up! story ;) I'm trying to get it noticed because if people just give it a chance i know they will love it! Thanks!  
Xx, Carsasaallakay

_Oh my goodness, thanks so much and I read, and I really like your story. Better yet, I love it._

smilinginthedark: HAHA diabolical I love it you need to upgrade soon! And I didn't know you were _be_priddie_ lol ;)

_Lol, thanks I love your stories and I am glad you love mine._

K-Cat: I'm so scared right now! Please update soon!

_I'm sorry, but thanks. That put a smile on my face._

Waterclaw12: Completely absolutely awesomeness. I could hardly follow, it was that confusing, but in a good way. Is and always was the best story i have ever read on here. I love it! 3

_Oh my goodness, thank you so much. Your review actually made me blush. Thank you soooo much. And hopefully you understand this chapter a little more, but I just wanna say reviews like yours are the highlights of my day._

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed and were going to review.**_

_**Previously on Love and Loss **_

**Anonymous/Gary's POV **

"No, this is not the Jake I knew. That Jake died when Gary was born." He said as he walked away, he was always the one for dramatic exits, so here I sit, but eventually someone is going to come in and save me. Don't worry. Maybe I should Shake It Up?

**Gunther's POV**

"So what did he say?" Deuce just looked around nervously and said;

"He said, if we didn't go back into the party, he would kill us."

"Okay, now I am scared."

**About half an hour later **

**Nobody's POV**

"I mean _Candy Cho: A person with the spotlight dance every week!"_

"I like the sound of that. Here you go." She said untying him, as he rubbed his wrist from the rope burns.

"Later, loser." He said as he walked out to the party, enjoying the fun he was about to have.

**End of Recap.**

**Title: The Truth Will Set You Free**

**Rocky's POV**

Now, I was getting really worried.

"What should we do? Oh god, this is entirely my fault. You guys are all in danger because of me. And I am so stupid that I don't even know what to do?" I said smuggling up the courage to look at my group of friends and they looked back at me with their whole lives ahead of them, but road blocked by me and my drama.

"Rocky this is not your fault that this person is obsessed. We are going to get out of this scratch free. I promise you." Ty said really using the big brother card to his full benefit. It worked. He hugged me and at the moment it was the most comforting thing I have felt in a long time.

"Thanks big bro." I said into his shoulder.

"Dude, you shouldn't keep promises that you can't keep." Gunther said looking at us with a tiny scratch under his right eye from his little outburst. I hope he knows that I do love him, but it is too much. He could die because of me and I know that if that ever happen I could not live with myself, so why should even try to go through all this struggle to be with his when he could just as easily be taken away from me.

"Dude, why would you say that?" Deuce asked confused as he grabbed Cece's hand. She was probably taking it the worst out of all of us, I wonder why, but we kind of have bigger fish to fry.

"I know these are terrible circumstances that we are in, but we can't deny the inevitable. And…"Gunther said trying to state a fact, but then Mr. LaFȗe stepped in and said something.

"Look guys, I know you guys are just a bunch of kids who just found out about all of this, but you guys need to stop acting…for lack of a better word, childish. We should be trying to figure out a way to stop what's happening, not just arguing about it! Geez!" He said as he pulled down his sweater vest, gosh, he is such a dork, but I feel like I know him from somewhere…

"Guys, I don't think this is completely Rocky's fault. It might be mine also." Cece said stepping forward gripping Deuce's hand tighter.

"What? That's impossible, Cece! Wait, but maybe not, maybe you really were the one writing the notes. And you just lied to us when you said you didn't." Tinka said finally putting two and two together.

"No, no, no! You guys have got it all wrong. Jake is the one who wrote Rocky all these notes." Mr. LaFȗe said obviously getting frustrated that he was the only one who knew the truth.

"WHO IS JAKE?" We all screamed in unison at Mr. LaFȗe, getting the unwanted crowd's attention. Then three different boys from around the room stood up and said;

"I'm Jake."

"What? No, not you." We all said in annoyed, but I couldn't take it anymore all of these secrets and hateful people…All this badness directed towards me, my eyes were cloudy and so was my judgment. I looked at the frustrated group and said;

"I…I…I can't take this anymore. You guys don't deserve this, I don't deserve you guys. I'm gonna find who this Jake person is and I am going to take care of this myself. I have to." I said as I turned around and walked away.

A single tear slid down from my warm, brown eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down my now cold cheek.

I walked faster, ignoring Gunther and Mr. LaFȗe's calls after me. My friends shouldn't have to go through this. Maybe it would be better if, I was just gone. Better yet, dead.

I was uncontrollably releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of me for all this time but still I did not make a sound. I saw all these people who I have never seen before just look at me as I passed the crowd. At the same time, I could hear a girl let out a heart wrenching wail, which was followed by a series of blatant tears. My heart stopped as I ran back to find out whom it was, but all I found was Gunther's chest ready to comfort me.

One would ask. Is it better to rack your body with noisy sobs and let the world know of your pain, or to slowly release your emotion within yourself with silent tears?

I did both and he just held me. I shouldn't do this to him. I need to leave!

I noticed a hand on my shoulder and it wasn't Gunther because one of his hands was protectively striking my hair and the other was gripping me tightly at the waist. Even though I didn't want to leave Gunther's arms, my impulse won and I turned around to see Mr. LaFȗe.

"Rocky, you need to get out of here. Jake is too dangerous and irrational right now." Mr. LaFȗe said sternly and I took a second to try and rack my brain, trying to figure out how he was involved in all of this. I couldn't come up with anything.

"Mr. LaFȗr, I mean Mr. LaFȗe, who is Jake?" Gunther asked, he was so close, I could feel his warm breath play will the tiny hairs on my back. Then, just as Mr. LaFȗe was about to say something, the music stopped.

"Yo,yo,yo! What's happening my peeps! Okay, so I would like to bring up a special guest. Mr. LaFȗe! Give him some room to come up." The DJ said looking at us as if knowing that Mr. LaFȗe was about to tell us the truth.

"No, I am not going! I have to tell you who the person is!" Mr. LaFȗe said and then the security guards came and started to drag him through the crowd, I wanted to help but Gunther held me back knowing that I shouldn't interfere.

Once he got on stage, Mr. LaFȗe tried to run towards the microphone and before he could be pulled back, he yelled into the microphone.

"IT'S GARY! IT'S GARY!"

Wait, what would Gary have to do with this? Could he- Shortly afterward the DJ came back to the microphone.

"IT'S GARY! IT'S GARY! HAHA! Actually no that's not Gary, that's just our Gary Wilde impersonator! Say hi Steve!" The DJ said as the spotlight landed on a guy who actually looked Gary.

"Hdbohui" I am guessing Steve was trying to say hi, but he had a lot of shrimp in his mouth. It was gross.

"Anyways, looks like someone had a few too many margaritas before the party." The DJ said making the whole crowd laugh. He's good at his job. And he was probably right. But I still want to know who Mr. LaFȗe thinks anonymous is.

"It's just a few hours till midnight and Rocky's big present! I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves and hopefully you enjoy the free taco bar coming your way!" The DJ said before turning on the music again and walking away with Mr. LaFȗe and a few guards.

**Nobody's POV**

Once Mr. LaFȗe, the DJ and a few guards were in the hallway behind the stage, Mr. LaFȗe hollered. The DJ just looked at him and drew a line across his neck with his finger. 'The Kill Sign.'

"You're not going to get away with this!" Mr. LaFȗe spat back and then the DJ's whole demeanor changed.

"Look, seeing as you are the only person who knows the truth and you are in my custody. I think I will." The DJ said will an evil smirk.

"You can't kill me! There are too many witnesses here." Mr. LaFȗe said feeling quite smart.

"Well, what you don't understand is I can. Don't you get it? Everyone in this crowd are poor people who needed a job so bad that they are space fillers at this party. I am paying them $30 each on the hour, so I could go and kill in the middle of the dance floor if I wanted and all I would have to do is pay them a few extra dollars and they will act like they didn't see a thing. Yeah, there are people like that. Look, you and the whole Scooby Gang or whatever think that you've got it figured out… But you don't and you can't escape. So, I'm thinking let's go back up on stage kill your reputation and then kill you. How does that sound?" The DJ sounding so dark that he even scared himself.

"You can't do this…Please…" Mr. LaFȗe pleaded but there was no use.

"Aww, well just because you said please…No. It's too late. You guys never realized it, but me and 'Jake' have always been twelve steps ahead. Why do you think the doors are locked…Because, you all are going die tonight." The DJ said with a laugh as he pushed Mr. LaFȗe back on the stage.

"Yo,yo,yo! One more announcement from my main man. Mr. I don't know his first name LaFȗe! He is going to tell us about his relationship with Rocky." The DJ said the end in a monotone.

**Cece's POV**

"Um, um, um…" Mr. LaFȗe mumbled out nervously, the DJ then shoved Mr. LaFȗe out of the way and said;

"Ha-ha! He does have a little stage fright. Take him away boys, I tell everyone the truth." And after a little resistance, Mr. LaFȗe was gone. I felt bad for him; he looked like he was in pain. Then through my peripheral vision I saw Rocky and Gunther. She looked like she had been crying.

"You alright?" I whispered into her ear.

"I don't think so, but I will try." She said with a smile.

"See, our friend Mr. LaFȗe is actually Rocky's uncle pretending to be her shrink. And if anyone actually read the news, they would have already known about it. Ha-ha! Anyways, back in the old days, he tried to kiss her or something… her dad saw and well, Mr. LaFȗe went to a very nice prison for a few years and even through all of the counseling that he went through…he still has a crush on her and he believes that all he has to do is explain it to her and she will ultimately understand and return the affection. What a weirdo, right? Well, as one of our many presents to Rocky; we have decided to get rid of him, you know, for good. We only want the best for Rocky Blue before she meets up with 'destiny'. Anyways, have fun and I will be back shortly." The DJ said with a knowing smirk and then went off stage.

We heard a blood curdling scream, but we chose to ignore, hoping that it wasn't Mr. LaFȗe. But we all knew the truth.

"I knew that he looked familiar, but I didn't think all of that happened." I said shocked.

"Yeah Rocky, why didn't you tell us this?" Tinka said genuinely concerned.

"To be honest, I didn't even recognize him. My dad told me to forget about my uncle and I guess I did." Rocky said and I could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Rocky, what else did he do to you?" Ty said balling up his and I could see it his eyes…Even though there was no reason to, he obviously blames himself.

"I honestly don't remember. I mean I always knew something happened, but I really don't remember. All I know is that I really need to get out of here. At first, this was just a weird game, but now it's getting really scary Ty." Rocky said as she intertwined her hand with Gunther's.

Then all of a sudden a girl came up and knocked into me. Someone was obviously drunk.

"Maybe you should watch on the drinks." Tinka said as kind as possibly.

"And maybe you shouldn't be such a freak." The girl said harshly which I know hit a hard spot for Tinka. I mean now that we are friends; I learned a lot of things about her and Gunther. For example, the only reason they would criticize people is because they were afraid that if they weren't mean to people, others would beat them to it.

Ty unclenched his fist and wrapped his arm around Tinka's waist and whispered something into her ear and I knew it was something sweet because she smiled.

Can I say Tyinka! Or Tnka? Or Tyka? Oh, how about Tynka? I like that one better.

And I know I should be worried about all of this drama, but can I just have a little time to be a girl? Yes, all this news is detrimental, but I can't stop thinking about Deuce. I know its Deuce, but I am really starting to like like him again. I hope that doesn't make me crazy. Anyways, where was I?

Oh yeah, so the girl just said;

"Whatever, some dude wanted me to give this to Roaquel and Cecsylia." She said looking down at the envelopes while butchering our names. It was obvious that she didn't even know us, but then why is she at the party?

"What does yours say, Cece?" Rocky asked awaking me from my thoughts as I opened up the note with my name on it. The note looked like it was recently scribbled on to.

_Dear Cecilia Jones,_

_Did you know in the urban dictionary a snitch is __someone who gives up incriminating evidence to people they have no business talking to in the first place. Some snitch because they need attention others snitch because they are scared. It's funny because that absolutely describes you. But tonight I will let you do it, only because it will benefit me. I want you to go to Gary Wilde's dressing room and then tell everyone the truth about you and your mom. It's a risky move on my part, but as they say in chess…A player can sometimes afford the luxury of an inaccurate move, or even a definite error, in the opening or middle-game without necessarily obtaining a lost position._

_Tick Tock, Cece. You only have an hour to tell the truth._

_Loath Always_

_Anonymous_

"Is it bad?" Deuce asks and I just simply respond with…

"No, it's not bad. It's actually good." I said feeling like a weight is going to be lifted off my shoulders.

"How can any note be good?" Rocky asked confused.

"Because I can finally tell you guys the truth. But open your note first, Rocky." I said with an encouraging smile, trying to show her that she is not alone, but that is putting way too much pressure in a smile. And let's just say it wasn't even that good of a smile.

"Okay." Rocky said before opening the note.

_Dear Raquel Blue,_

_Glad you came to the party. And sorry about the unforeseen speed bump. (Mr. LaFȗe) Any who, I wanted to make sure you still understand who is in charge here and even though you might think that you and your little group might win against me, your dead wrong. I made you Raquel and if you think that all of this started just a while ago… Your wrong again._

_Who do you think told your dad to come and check on you the same time Mr. LaFȗe tried to kiss you?_

_Who do you think got you on Shake it Up Chicago?_

_Who do you think told your teacher to make a project, so two people (you and Gunther) could get to know each other better?_

_I created you, so don't tried and mess with me Rocky. You might think since you gotten away and slipped out of my grasp a few times that you can beat me, but you can't. Just because certain things aren't going my way doesn't mean you will win._

_And as __Emanuel Lasker says, "Do not permit yourself to fall in love with the end-game play to the exclusion of entire games. It is well to have the whole story of how it happened; the complete play, not the denouement only. Do not embrace the rag-time and vaudeville of chess."_

_Love Always_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. I am coming for you._

"Was yours good too?" Gunther asked Rocky.

"Not even close." Rocky said with a frown.

"So, what are you supposed to be telling us?" Tinka asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"The truth, but first we have to go Gary's dressing room." I said and shortly afterward we got some directions from a really scary security guard; we were on our way.

"I don't know about you guys, but aren't the creepy meat lockers usually at the end of long, dark hallways and not a famous person's dressing room?" Deuce said nervously and we reached the door with a star that had Gary's name on it.

"Deuce don't be baby. We'll be fine." Ty said as he opened up the door.

It was terrible, there looked like there had been some kind of murder here.

There were splats of blood all over all of the walls, some kind of glass item shattered everywhere, it looked like something was tied up against the radiator that was in back of the room and it broke free. And everything in the whole entire room, was messed up, broken or ripped. The worst was the blood.

I looked around and everyone looked like the blood rushed out of all their faces.

"Guys, is Gary dead?" Tinka asked and I could hear how scared she was just by her voice.

"I don't know, but guys I need to tell you something…" I said slowly.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"About a year ago, I got some pictures in the mail. They were of my mom and her boss. There was also a video of my mom persuading her boss to rehire her after I got her fired by forcing her to take me shopping even though she had to go to work soon. And even though her shift started at one, we got home at six." I said feeling guilty but I continued.

"And I know you're thinking how could she not notice, but I made in very hard by changing her watch time, and every single time she said we should start heading back I got her one of those massages that can make you almost fall asleep. And to add more to that, there was a big bank robbery taking place right where she should have been. So she got fired, all because of me, and believe me I never heard the end of it, but after few months of mentioning it every single day, she finally let it go. And I never thought about it again. Till now." I said taking a breath to pause.

"But that's not the point, because usually I wouldn't care about my mom's boring conversation with her bald headed, beer belly boss. Except for the fact that there wasn't a lot of talking involved, more of seducing, and let's just say that the other two hours of footage, wasn't all rainbows and sunshine on the eyes. But whoever sent this message, wanted me to see what my mom did for my selfish mistake, and there was a note attached really made me understand." I closed my eyes recalling the note.

_Dear Cecilia Jones,_

_I know that little video burned your eyes, so I will make this short. I want you to work for me, and together we will take down Raquel Blue. And if you don't want to, I totally understand, but the video will be sent to every person in Chicago. Now don't try and look for me, just wait for the instructions in my next note._

_Love Always_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. This is going to be so much fun._

"And just like that all of my friendships were severely damaged but I guess it's my fault for doing all of that to Rocky, but I had no choice. I hope you guys believe me." I said as I looked at all the wide eyed teenagers in front of me.

"Wow."

**Did you get it? This is officially my longest chapter and I am glad it was for this story. I hope you guys liked it. Review now please!**

**Also Follow me on**

**Instagram _be_priddie_**

**Twitter EbonyFlowerGirl**


End file.
